Colorful
by Grey Cho
Summary: ... Karena setiap manusia memiliki warna jiwa masing-masing. [AU] [for #SHDL2016 ]


Tahukah bahwa manusia memiliki warnanya masing-masing? Si ceria akan memiliki warna kuning, si penyayang akan memiliki warna merah jambu, dan begitu seterusnya. Warna manusialah yang menentukan kondisi di bumi ini. Jika si pemilik warna kuning bersedih, mengingkari keceriaan, maka mentari dengan warna sama akan ditutupi awan kelabu dan menurunkan hujan. Bila si pemilik warna hijau gelisah, mengingkari ketenangan, maka dedaunan akan berguguran tiba-tiba dan tumbuhan melayu tanpa perkara. Aku, Shion, bisa melihat warna mereka semua secara jelas. Kemampuan khusus ini hanya aku seorang yang memilikinya. Namun, ini bukan ceritaku. Aku ingin berkisah tentang dua manusia, si pemilik warna hitam dan si pemilik warna putih, yang menarik perhatianku.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

.

AU

.

SasuHina Days Love 2016

Prompt: "Color"

.

Shion's POV

.

 **Colorful**

Aku meraba surai pasiku yang basah kuyup. Kusalahkan para pemilik warna kuning yang tak dapat mengendalikan emosi sehingga menurunkan hujan seperti ini. Ketika seorang teman sekelas masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah dengan wajah ditekuk, aku sadar, dia salah satu penyebab hujan pagi ini. Pemuda yang memiliki surai melawan gravitas itu melewatiku. Kujulurkan lidahku di balik punggungnya, mengumpat dengan suara kecil.

Melenggang ke dalam kelas, penampakan dua manusia yang beberapa bulan ini kuperhatikan membuat suasana hatiku membaik. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Pemilik warna kontras, yakni hitam dan putih. Pemilik kedua warna tersebut merupakan sedikit manusia terpilih di muka bumi ini. Pengaruh mereka terhadap alam sangat signifikan. Berangnya sang pemilik warna putih akan mendatangkan bencana. Bahagianya si pemilik hitam akan mendatangkan keberuntungan. Jika boleh jujur, ini kali perdana aku bertemu dengan sang pemilik hitam dan putih. Sejauh ini, aku telah bertemu dengan sekian banyak orang dan tak satu pun dari mereka memiliki warna jiwa hitam atau putih.

Pemilik warna hitam umumnya memiliki kegusaran, kesedihan, dan ketakutan berlebih. Jiwa mereka tercelup dalam tinta hitam dan sukar dipulihkan. Mereka terkadang berbahagia, tapi kebahagiaan tersebut masih dapat dihitung, bahkan oleh jari semata. Di sisi lain, sang pemilik warna putih merupakan orang yang hatinya dipenuhi hal positif. Mereka adalah orang yang lugu dan sesungguhnya tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun. Tipe jiwa yang tidak setiap saat bisa dijumpai memang.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, ini bekal untukmu." Suara Hinata yang lembut terdengar. Beberapa pasang mata menyaksikan saat keduanya berhadapan, bertransaksi bekal makan.

Uchiha bungsu tak menjawab apa pun, hanya meraih bekal yang disodorkan lalu menarik diri dari kerumunan kelas. Sosoknya lantas menghilang di balik pintu. Keheningan yang keduanya hasilkan meledak menjadi kebisingan. Bersahutan, murid lain membicarakan keduanya. Beberapa memilih langsung menuai kosa kata pada sang gadis lavendel yang masih berdiri di depan sana.

Aku memasang telingaku baik-baik, menguping pembicaraan gadis-gadis yang mulai membentuk koalisi gosip. Suara sopran mereka melengking, membuatku mengerut kening.

"Hinata, kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun? Kalian berdua sangat berbeda. Kau sangat baik, sementara Sasuke-kun sangat dingin!" Gadis dengan kepala cabai bersindekap. Entah apa maksud ucapannya. Apakah dia tidak terima Hinata diperlakukan demikian ataukah tidak terima keduanya menjadi pasangan?

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang turut ambil andil. "Kau seharusnya mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dia. Aku ingin tahu, siapa di antara kalian yang mengutarakan perasaan terlebih dahulu?"

Helaan napas mengejek keluar dari mulutku. Bisa-bisanya mereka menjejalkan protes ketika sesungguhnya penolakan atas hubungan keduanya dilandasi cemburu belaka. Gadis pertama memiliki warna jiwa merah, pemiliknya cenderung berapi-api dan secara harfiah, berhubungan dengan unsur panas. Jika tidak berapi-api, pemilik warna jiwa merah bisa membuat kompor di setiap dapur rumah sulit dinyalakan. Gadis kedua memiliki warna jiwa ungu, melambangkan keanggunan dan sifat agresif. Jika dia terlupa dengan sisi anggunnya dan bertindak layaknya berandalan, angin akan berhenti berembus.

Kerumunan membubarkan diri ketika rasa lapar lebih diutamakan. Mereka kembali ke kursi, memilih menyantap hidangan masing-masing. Gadis yang dibombardir dengan pertanyaan masih berdiri, tak menjawab satu pertanyaan pun. Namun, aku bisa menangkap sirat muram yang dia sembunyikan dari khalayak ramai. Hingga akhirnya, gadis itu menepuk pipinya sendiri perlahan dan melengkungkan busur senyuman. Bualan.

* * *

Kabar Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi pasangan kekasih sontak beredar ketika terendus salah seorang penggemar sang Uchiha. Keduanya amat jarang bertegur sapa, bahkan terlihat mengabaikan eksistensi masing-masing. Namun, apa mau dikata, mereka bukanlah _paparazzi_ andal, hanya bisa mengendus dan bukan mengekori. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kausa kedekatan keduanya. Mereka tidak berada dalam satu kelompok yang sama. Setahuku, dari lidah sang penggemar, kediaman mereka berdua pun tak bisa dikatakan dekat. Pertanyaanku, pertanyaan mereka, mungkin hanya rerumputan yang menyimpan jawabannya.

Lonceng berdenting nyaring, menggembala pelajar untuk masuk ke sarang masing-masing. Pengumuman tugas meriuhkan suasana kelas, meredam perhatian pelajar pada dua objek yang sesungguhnya tengah berkomunikasi di antara mereka. Sasuke yang baru saja melenggang ke dalam kelas, kini berada di sisi Hyuuga. Kotak bekal tanpa isi masih ada di tangan sang pemuda. Lantas, aku berpura-pura maju ke depan, mencuri kesempatan untuk menjernihkan pendengaran.

"Kotak bekalnya kubawa pulang."

"T-tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun."

Kelereng pudarku terbelalak saat Uchiha muda menjentikkan tangan di ujung hidung Hyuuga remaja.

"Tidak masalah. Kotak itu akan kucuci dulu sebelum dikembalikan padamu."

Singkat, hanya kalimat yang bahkan tak melebihi angka empat. Sosok Uchiha lantas berbaur dalam kerumunan sebelum tiba di kursinya sendiri. Aku melirik kembali pada Hyuuga dan turut tersenyum seperti halnya sang gadis dimabuk cinta.

* * *

"Shion-san, ini hasil ujianmu."

Aku menerima kertas dari Hinata dengan senang hati. Usai membalas ungkapan terima kasihku, gadis bersurai _indigo_ mengedarkan langkah ke lain meja. Masih ada setumpuk kertas di tangannya untuk dibagikan ke kelas lain. Sebagai relawan untuk ujian semester, Hinata bertugas membagikan kertas hasil ujian pada jam istirahat. Hal yang menurutku cukup merepotkan dan menyita jam makan. Namun, gadis itu terlalu enggan untuk sekadar tidak mengiyakan. Aku melanjutkan acara makanku sembari tetap memfokuskan mata pada sang gadis. Tak lama setelah Hinata keluar dari kelas, Uchiha muda pun beranjak pergi. Kotak bekal yang diberikan Hinata tak tampak di tangannya. Seringaiku kian lebar.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit, keduanya kembali berada di dalam kelas. Perbedaannya, tumpukan kertas di tangan Hinata telah raib. Adegan sebelumnya kembali terulang. Hinata keluar kelas dan tak lama Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya. Namun, kali ini kotak bekal berada di tangan mereka.

* * *

Hal yang mengerikan ketika menemukan pemilik warna hitam dan putih adalah pengaruh mereka akan benar-benar terasa, terlebih jika berada dalam radius amat dekat. Jika si pemilik warna hitam tengah bergembira seperti halnya pemilik warna putih, aku mungkin bisa memenangkan semua undian yang ada. Jika si pemilik warna hitam dan pemilik warna putih tengah bermuram durja, aku harus mengenakan penangkal bala. Malapetaka bisa mengintaiku dan orang di sekitar mereka kapan saja.

* * *

Suara gemuruh petir memunculkan firasat tidak enak. Aku melingkarkan syal di leher kendati musim dingin masih jauh-jauh hari. Benakku mulai menduga-duga, mencari pertanda keberadaan badai yang akan datang atau gemuruh yang akan sirna. Namun, aku tahu, pertanda itu tak akan kutemukan sebelum sampai di kelas. Tubuhku memutar, layaknya mercusuar yang tengah memeriksa keadaan di area. Hinata, objek pertama, telah datang. Tubuhnya tegap, tapi pandangannya kosong ke arah buku. Dia menggunakan buku sebagai kamuflase. Namun, halaman buku yang dibacanya tak juga dia balik, sebuah kebohongan yang gagal. Objek kedua pun telah menampakkan batang hidung. Tubuh Sasuke bersandar pada kursi, sementara wajah rupawannya memandang ke sisi.

Kelas masih cukup hening, hanya berisikan lima orang, termasuk diriku. Aku menonton kejadian di depanku sembari menutup mulut. Uchiha akhirnya berinisiatif meninggalkan zona nyamannya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah kursi, mencoba menepuk punggung mungil di depannya.

"Hinata," panggil sang pemuda pelan, amat pelan, tapi jelas untuk kelas yang masih sepi.

Gadis yang dipanggil tak memberikan sahutan. Hinata justru bangkit, melajukan kakinya cepat-cepat, menyisakan Uchiha yang terlihat ingin mengejar, tapi mencegah dirinya sendiri berbuat lebih jauh.

Aku bukan orang terdekat mereka. Apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka berada di luar jangkauanku. Namun, akibat tindakan mereka menjadi urusanku. Tidak perlu diragukan, merekalah biang cuaca tidak mengenakkan pagi ini. Pengaruh mereka amat kuat, sampai-sampai seisi Jepang dibuat tunduk pada cuaca mendung bergemuruh.

* * *

Jam istirahat, keduanya mulai menarik perhatian bibir-bibir lebar. Kata per kata keluar, baik berupa pertanyaan maupun pernyataan. Ritual pemberian bekal yang sudah tak asing di mata murid kelas tak diadakan. Hinata melesat keluar kelas tepat setelah lonceng berbunyi. Uchiha, secara ajaib, tidak meninggalkan kelas yang dipenuhi polusi buah bibir dan kabar miring ini. Dia seolah telah menulikan telinga dan memilih berkutat pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Cuaca masih tak kunjung berubah, sekeras permasalahan Hyuuga-Uchiha yang ingin menandingi batu karang.

Agaknya, permasalahan kali ini cukup meruncing. Aku melihat Uchiha bangkit dari kursi. Tubuh sang pemuda berdiri di dekatku, menghadap ke luar jendela. Tentu saja aku mengikuti arah dua buah oniks berlabuh. Ah, pertanda badai akan menghantam. Di bawah sana, aku mendapati sosok mungil Hinata tengah berbincang ria dengan pemuda kelas sebelah yang kukenali sebagai "Toneri". Kami berdua tidak bisa mendengar atau melihat wajah dua manusia di bawah sana dengan jelas, tapi yang bisa kusimpulkan, pemandangan tersebut telah menyulut amarah Uchiha. Kerutan di dahi Sasuke kian tampak. Seiring dengan ekspresi yang semakin garang, warna langit berubah. Laksana gerhana bertandang, langit mengikis terang. Beberapa murid di belakangku memperdengarkan ucapan bernada cemas.

Spontan, aku memberikan tinju kecil pada sang Uchiha.

"Kendalikan amarahmu, Uchiha. Itu pun jika kau masih ingin melihat dunia ini tentram."

Uchiha menoleh kepadaku dan mengembuskan napas. Dia berusaha mengatur emosinya, layaknya gulita yang kembali tahu aturan, menghilang dari siang. Aku menawarkan diri menjadi mediator, tanpa pamrih. Aku menyukai Naruto dan tidak akan menikung kekasih gadis jelita. Uchiha awalnya terlihat ragu, tapi setelah napas lelah lolos dari bibirnya, dia angkat bicara.

Permasalahan mereka tidak bisa dibilang sepele. Ada fisik yang dijatuhkan pukulan. Ada kecemburuan yang menggugat perkelahian. Toneri merebut ciuman pertana Hinata. Tentu saja pemuda Uchiha tidak bisa menerimanya. Lelaki berambut sepertiku itu bahkan melakukannya di depan Sasuke. Setelah melancarkan jotosan pada Toneri, Hinata menolak menatap Sasuke. Itulah akar perkara keduanya, yang membuat suasana hati Sasuke seburuk rasa kuah _ramen_ hari ini.

Ketika Hinata datang, saksi mata yang melihatku berbicara dengan Uchiha muda silih mengerubungi Hinata, melaporkan kejadian barusan. Aku berusaha memberikan pengertian. Mengindahkan tatapan sinis gadis lain, aku berjalan menuju tempat Hinata berdiri. Akan kujelaskan apa yang terjadi sekalian menyuruh Hinata menenangkan diri.

* * *

"Jadi di antara kalian tidak ada apa pun?" Pertanyaan ini bersumber dari sang Hyuuga.

Halaman belakang spontan menjadi markas kami untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Hinata mengawalinya dengan pertanyaan, memotong satu huruf yang baru kukeluarkan.

Aku meyakinkannya, membicarakan fakta. "Tentu saja, Hinata. Uchiha-san hanya berkeluh-kesah padaku. Kebetulan saja aku yang berada di dekatnya. Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau menjauhi kekasihmu?"

Bibir Hyuuga berdansa untuk deretan kata. Aku mendengarkannya. Lantunan bicara yang terdengar seperti senandung merdu. Ketika penjelasan berakhir, aku menepuk keningku lantaran tidak dapat menepuk kening Hinata. Dasar anak muda!

* * *

Ini bukan profesiku. Namun secara khusus, aku menjadi pendamai pasangan kekasih yang tengah terlibat perang dingin. Sasuke dan Hinata duduk berdampingan. Sang pemuda menghadap Hinata. Namun, sang gadis agaknya masih tak ingin menatap pemuda tersebut. Di sisi Hinata, aku menyilangkan kaki dan mengipaskan tangan. Sungguh, berada di antara pemilik jiwa hitam dan putih merupakan pertimbangan berat.

"Jadi Uchiha-san, Hinata tidak menyukai Toneri. Dia berlari pergi bukan karena merasa kau telah memergokinya. Dia bicara dua mata dengan Toneri bukan pula untuk mendekatinya. Kau salah paham."

Uchiha mengarahkan kelerengnya padaku, sedikit berkilat. Kurasa, nama "Toneri" seperti minyak bagi sang pemuda.

"Hinata merasa malu. Gadis itu menemui Toneri karena diminta menjelaskan tugas. Gadis itu tak tahu bahwa sebuah ciuman akan mendarat di bibirnya. Kau memukulnya, Toneri, memperkeruh suasana. Hinata kehilangan muka dan akhirnya menghindarimu. Pembicaraan yang Hinata lakukan tadi bersama Toneri pun bertujuan untuk mengupas motif pemuda itu sekaligus untuk memberikan bingkisan berupa lima jejak jari di pipi."

Aku menarik napas. "Kautahu, Uchiha-san? Hinata tidak seperti yang terlihat. Dia mudah gugup, mudah ketakutan, dan mudah menyerah. Meski terlihat seperti gadis yang dipenuhi aura positif, sebetulnya Hinata lebih didominasi aura negatif. Dia bisa mengakhiri hubungan kalian berdua meski tidak ingin."

Kini, Uchiha yang mengeluarkan napas lelah. Aku berusaha memalingkan wajah ketika mendapati telapak tangan Uchiha merangkak menuju punggung tangan Hinata.

"Aku marah, tapi bukan kepadamu. Aku marah pada Toneri. Kemarahanku padamu hanya didasari salah paham. Kau tidak menyukainya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku … aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-kun! Aku malu karena tidak bisa menjaga diriku."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu."

Tidak ada lagi ucapan yang terdengar. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi dan masih memilih memalingkan wajah. Ketika namaku disebut, barulah aku menengok pada mereka. Keduanya memberikan pemandangan yang membuatku terenyuh. Senyuman teduh. Kala itu, cuaca berubah drastic. Semilir angin menghantam kulitku amat lembut. Wewangian bunga menggoda indra penciumanku. Meski badai menanggalkan diri sebelum mekar, anehnya pelangi tiba-tiba melengkung menghiasi angkasa. Bagiku, cuaca yang kurasakan hari ini telah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi ungkapan terima kasih dari mereka berdua.

Itulah mereka berdua, yang terlahir dengan warna jiwa. Kini, biar kubeberkan satu rahasia. Sasuke yang mereka sebut gelap, sesungguhnya memiliki warna putih. Sebaliknya, Hinata yang bagi mereka perumpamaan cahaya justru memiliki warna hitam. Jiwa bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti dengan mudah. Orang yang tampak baik-baik saja bisa jadi memendam luka. Orang yang terlihat siap meledakkan amarah kapan pun bisa jadi merupakan dermawan yang lahir dengan gurat wajah demikian. Namun, warna apa pun, itulah unsur-unsur yang menyertai kehidupan … dalam warna-warni yang tak pernah membuatku bosan.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _—_ _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2016)**


End file.
